


HOT AND COLD

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HOT AND COLD

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**HOT AND COLD**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

 ****

 **Starsky wondered if Hutch would really like his birthday present.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Is it big or small?” Hutch looked around.**

 ****

 ****

 **“It’s small, and if you come near the hiding place, I say  
“hot”. Otherwise, it’s “cold”. Start your search.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch played along, looking under the coffee table.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Cold.”**

 ****

 ****

 **He neared the window.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Cold.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch went to the front door.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Cold.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“What about here?” Hutch removed the books from the shelf.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Cold.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Don’t make fun of me,” Hutch growled, coming in Starsky’s  
direction.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Hot.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch took the next step.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Hot.”**

 ****

 ****

 **When inches apart, Starsky whispered, “Hotter.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Their lips met, and Hutch smiled. “Gotcha!”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
